1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ski bindings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most ski bindings are provided with clamp means of wire material. Such clamp means will, however, gradually deform the edge of the sole of the shoe and give rise to the risk of sole splitting. Besides an uneven distribution of pressure along the dissimilar portions of the clamp means and a reduction of the clamping effect, this involves something which results in a looser fitting of the shoe and a greater strain on gripping means cooperating with the sole.
Ski bindings are also known which have clamp means formed from sheet material having a pressure surface with a greater area than in the case of wire-formed clamp means. However, such bindings have been burdened with various other disadvantages which has meant that they have been little utilised. It has been difficult to avoid inconvenient ice formation on the clamp means under certain travelling conditions and the design of the lock mechanism, that is to say of the cooperating parts of the clamp means and the fastening means for the latter, has presented constructional problems.